Sunrise
by Scared of Scars
Summary: Tiana spends most of her free time in the woods, practicing for a battle she will never be able to fight. She runs into an unexpected guest, and he begins to teach her basics of fighting. ONESHOT.
1. ONESHOT

**Hey guys! This is just something I've been working on for awhile. Let Me know what you think.**

The first rays of dawn arose beyond the hill, draping the valley in a blanket of golden warmth. Youthful fingers of light adventurously poked through windows and cracks of doors. This sprightly radiance danced upon walls, and even dared to tiptoe across human faces.

Yet, it was in the few curious illuminations that a mistake was made. Atop a young maiden's face the sun pirouetted and gracefully descended over both her eyes. The movement caused the woman to awake from her slumber. From her dreamscape gleaming with open landscapes and frothy passions of wanton a person of her sex or stature could never long for in reality. It is from this devilishly perfect land that she was torn from and cursed the sun for stealing her deepest desires until night once again fell upon the land of Rohan.

A groan, followed by a sigh, and then one more groan with a slightly more aggravated tone came from the bed she knew she should leave; but not yet. A breakfast had to be made. Socks had to be darned. Livestock needed to be fed -but not yet. She still had a few minutes to enjoy the early glow of the morning and the warmth of her bed.

Past her shabby drapes the wind whistled against the stone cottage. Through the window it came. Sooner or later her warm bed would grow cold by its pestering. It was a shame it came sooner than anticipated.

She rose and the groans of her thatched bedframe simultaneously coincided with the cracks of various bones as she stretched. Her feet stamped against the damp dirt floor as she heaved herself from the wool blanket. A white nightgown swayed towards the window, brushing minimally along the ground.

The once parted swathes of cloth were thrown open in a swift motion that allowed the sun to fully envelop her room.

The woman rested her elbow on the sill, which in turn rested her hand, which in turn rested her head. Outside awaited a forest, with glorious gray mountains as a backdrop. She knew beyond those snow-capped peaks laid the elves of Rivendell.

A deep sigh of longing blew past her lips. To explore had become a life-long dream of the twenty-three year-old, but to meet an elf? That would be truly awe-inspiring.

The soft snuffling of snores in the room next-door ceased and the movements of her father could be heard.

Quickly shedding her nightclothes for a pair of pants and a three-quarter-length shirt (meant to be a traveling outfit) she emerged into a slightly larger room with a cast-iron stove and table set. Her father was already sitting in a wooden chair waiting for his morning meal of rolled oats.

"Morning father," the woman said.

Her father looked up at her and assessed her outfit. "When will you start learning to dress like a woman Tiana?" he growled in response.

"When I am married father," Tiana replied.

"No sensible man will marry a woman who gallivants in men's clothing," he spoke indignantly.

The bowl of porridge slammed on the table. "Then you shall be stuck with me forever!" she bellowed.

Her father let out a sigh of exasperation. He turned around to scold her, for it was improper for a woman to defy her caretaker. Tiana had to learn, but the space she once occupied beside the stove no longer held her presence. The bucket of slop had disappeared as well. He snorted. At least she had not run off.

The metal handle of the wooden bucket shrieked in pain. Tiana clenched her hand around it so tightly blood trickled from her knuckles. Chips and splinters flew up as she pounded the pail against the feeding trough.

Rage pulsated through her arteries, gorging her muscles with the fuel to kill many. A few more slams of the trough, a cathartic scream, and calming breaths followed.

Tiana's body shuddered as she tried to shove the hatred from her body. Visions of running through hills, a horse, and a secret place in the woods purified the blood as she heaved mouthfuls of loathing with each breath. Sharp intakes trickled into deep breaths. Perhaps the scent of lilacs would make it easier?

She counted down the chores she had left and then counted down the hours it would take. Counting seemed to make things better. It gave Tiana something else to focus on. She knew after three hours; one hundred and eighty minutes; ten thousand and eight hundred seconds; she could travel into the woods, a thought that brought a smile to her face.

It almost made the time pass by quickly.

Nevertheless the chores were completed. Slipping on a pair of sheepskin boots, Tiana raked a shaking hand through her short hair. Her daily walks through the neighboring forest were routine, but the process of leaving was unnerving. Like a convict escaping prison, she slipped out the back. Her father spent the entire day out of in the far pastures reaping wheat, but one could never be too careful.

Past the barn and the stable and over the fence Tiana slunk. It was not until she entered sanctuary of the foliage that the breath Tiana had been holding was released.

The vast expanse of oak, fir, hemlock, and pine trees greeted her with a wave and at once the world she had endured this morning, no longer existed. Here, she could be herself. Here, she was home.

Fifteen generous steps in, she changed her course due north. A half an hour or so into her walk she looked up. Off in the distance perched upon a mountain, the capitol of Rohan, Edoras loomed over the forest. From the lamentable city, she moved northwest to where the trees would be few and far between.

Slowly Tiana's steps lengthened. She clicked her feet together swiftly. Hands brushed thighs rapidly. She knew what waiting for her in mere meters. The anticipation became too much and Tiana sprinted the rest of the way.

Deep within Fangorn forest, the trees parted into a perfect circle of wide girth. As a child, Tiana discovered this niche. It was her secret hiding place. A beautiful place her father's disgust could never penetrate. And it was hers and hers alone.

From her point of entry between two elm trees, Tiana looked at the base of the tree to her right. A nick had been cut out of the trunk. Her eyes followed each tree consecutively. From that tree she counted the following four.

The large oak she now stood in front of had been cut into so many times that all the white flesh beneath the bark had been revealed. Above her head, nestled in a branch lay her prized possession.

Hidden in a secret hole within her secret hiding place was a rustic sword awaiting Tiana's arrival. Worn dull from many years of use, it had given Tiana many fond memories of past victories, trials, and tribulations to look back on.

Reaching up, Tiana grasped the tarnished hilt and pulled it from the rafters. "Ready for another day of practice?" she asked it without a second thought as to how the scene appeared.

Without hesitation she started a warm-up of swings and jabs alternating both arms –for who wants to be extremely strong in one arm and as equally weak in the other? Once warm-ups ended, Tiana began her routine. A set of footwork, another of multiple attack strategies, and finishing with a set of defense tactics completed her exercises.

Hours and hours spanning over six years Tiana practiced, but stationary objects would not suffice for much longer. She needed something, or someone to attack her to test her skills. The thought of trying to find a man who would be an equal counterpart was disparaging –let alone one who would teach a woman. I'll just have to try harder in creating new routines, Tiana thought light-heartedly. If it weren't for the constant change-up in moves needed to be learned or revisited, she would have surely given up by now.

Sweat dripped down Tiana's face as the final moments of defense came to a close. With her upper arm she scraped the salty layer from her forehead. Panting continued as she glanced up at the sky. The sun had traveled on west. It was time to back to her father's farm. Distraught, Tiana kicked a stone. The trice's shared in her haven of flora always withered in seconds.

Towards the marked tree she dragged her feet. Close to the designated spot of her swords sheath, Tiana's shuffling cost her. An exposed root tripped her up and in a cloud of dust she collapsed on her stomach.

Tiana remained in a mold of soil, her muscles slackened in defeat. Even alone, embarrassment blossomed in a deep burgundy.

It wasn't until boredom seeped through mortification, and the ground did not feel as comfortable as it once had that Tiana decided to get up. Rolling over onto knees and then jumping to feet, she squatted in order to reach her discarded sword. Close enough to barely seize the blade she halted mid-stance. Behind her, someone's blade pinched the back of her neck.

"It would be wise to leave your weapon where it is," a calm voice informed her.

"Only the cowardly attack from behind," Tiana hissed.

"Only the foolish fight back."

"Or the valiant," she spoke as she buried her elbow into the stranger's abdomen.

In mere seconds while her foe was doubled over, Tiana rolled over to her sword. Whipping around on her back, she flashed the blade at the supposed male; only to be staring down the point of an arrow. Holding the bow was a young man in fitted green garb. Fair features of pale skin, long blonde hair, and unmistakable pointed ears entered her peripherals. This was no man. He was an elf.

She dropped the rusted hilt like it had grown unbearably hot. She succumbed to the fact she would not have stood a chance considering the circumstances. In a half-hearted attempt, Tiana glanced into his blue eyes in search of mercy. The glacial pupils melted, widening in the process.

"You are a woman," he spoke amazed, dropping his stance.

"Why yes, of course I am!" Tiana exclaimed in relief.

He offered a hand. "Pardon my behavior, but I have not seen a woman with such a skill before this day," He told Tiana.

"Women of this country learned long ago, those without swords can still die upon them," she said matter-of-factly, pushing herself off the ground.

"What business does an elf have in these lands anyway?" she asked quite rudely. She did not need his respect, for he had already tried to kill her.

The corner of his mouth tugged upwards, "can't a foreigner enjoy the simplicity of a walk through the forest?" he asked.

"Not when he threatens its inhabitants," she retorted.

"You could have surrendered," he spoke with a smile.

Tiana's eyes shrunk to tiny black slits, "Do you find this humorous?"

The smile faltered, "Of course not. I merely wanted to protect myself."

"And I the same. Now, if you'll excuse me –"

"Legolas," he told her.

"If you'll excuse me Legolas, I must return home," Tiana said.

She turned to leave. "I gave you my name, but did not receive one in return," she heard behind her.

Grunting, she whipped around, "Tiana."

"Tiana you truly have skill with a blade -," he stated.

"Thank-You," Tiana responded impatiently, for she was already late.

"I was not finished," he said lightly. "How are you with a bow?" he asked.

"Why do ask?" Tiana said scornfully, edging closer to the greenery.

"I could teach you," Legolas stated simply.

Dumbfounded, by the kind offer Tiana asked, "Why would you do something like that?"

He walked towards her, "I will be here for a short time. I will need a refuge; a place to contemplate the thoughts burdening my mine. Share this place with me and I will share my knowledge with you."

Although the offer seemed tempting another thought was nipping at Tiana's heels. "I'm sorry, I must go," she stated as she fled, but she was not fast enough.

Legolas swiftly clasped a hand around the crook of Tiana's arm. "Meet me here tomorrow," he spoke with a sincerity that reflected in his eyes. He let go when he saw the slight nod of Tiana's head and then she was gone.

Sure enough she turned up the next morning and the days following ready to learn. Legolas allowed her to use his dexterous elfin bow, staking the various trees for target practice. Each day Tiana learned something new.

Keep both eyes open when aiming.

Don't hold the string too tightly.

Keep your frame locked.

Keep your stance steady.

In the few weeks Tiana had met Legolas, archery was not the only thing she learned. They often spoke of their lives, trading tidbits of information. Legolas spoke of being raised in the Mirkwood palisades. He often had Tiana hanging on every word when they discussed his travels, which had become one her favorite topics. The fellowship had become her first when she discovered the truth behind his presence at Edoras. The mythical ring of Sauron her father once told as slumber stories, was on a quest to be destroyed. Legolas would continue on in this journey to Gondor with a man by the name of Aragorn and a dwarf named Gimli.

The thought of her newfound friend leaving her behind alarmed Tiana. Her anxiety built each day she saw him. Particularly because she had grown quite attached to the elf.

The thought was pushed far from her mind when his body molded to hers in order to reposition her arms. "Concentrate on the marker," he breathed on her neck, causing Tiana to release the arrow prematurely.

"Sorry," Tiana whispered, blushing uncontrollably.

"You cannot let distractions keep you from meeting your target," he replied patiently.

"How do you keep collected so easily?" she asked frustrated by letting her hormones get the better of her.

"I have practiced," he smiled.

"Fine, I want to see you try to make a bull's eye while distracted," Tiana rested her hands on her hips in defiance.

Legolas took the bow from her hands and aimed for the tree ahead of them. The arrow was pulled back and tension in the string increased. Tiana walked up beside him, admiring his intent. Closer and closer she came until she could feel the warmth fanning from his body. She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

He could leave any day. It's now or never Tiana.

She raised herself up on the tips of her toes and grazed his cheek with her lips. The strain of her uncharacteristic action left her awaiting his reaction, but in one fluid motion the tension in Legolas' body and the tension within her own was released with the arrow. Once the arrow escaped imprisonment, Legolas dropped the bow, grasped the base of Tiana's skull and allowed their bodies to collide, uniting at the lips.

She could feel him smile into the kiss as he spun her around. It wasn't until they broke apart that Tiana noticed the arrow had hit its mark.

"Promise me you'll practice when I'm away," Legolas said breathless.

"Only if you promise to return."

"I promise," They spoke in unison and sealed it with a kiss.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think. Check out my other Batman story " It's a Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes " and review that for me! Thanks so, so much!**

**-Cece**


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys! So I wrote an Aragorn oneshot, and I need a summary written, I am extremely terrible at writing summaries. If anyone has some free time, you could PM me if you are interested. I will send you the story if you repay the favor of writing me the summary. Thanks for reading my stories! Cheers!

~Cece


End file.
